


Quicker and Easier

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, ginny - Freeform, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Quicker and Easier

Her once red hair was white, but her wrinkled and faded hands were still scarred and she still smiled exactly like she had at their wedding, all those years ago, when the pain was still fresh and the joy was still new.

Ginny was dying, Harry knew. She’d said goodbye to all the children and everyone, and it was just him now, sitting on the side of the bed, clutching her withered hands with his, and she was still smiling.

“Does it hurt?” she asked. The words seemed to tumble from her lips, unbidden and unasked for.

Harry managed to smile, squeezing her hand tightly. “Quicker and easier than falling asleep.”

Her mouth formed the words _I love you_ but she didn’t make a sound. Her brown eyes closed. Her hand fell from his.

Harry thought that she looked as if she could be sleeping.


End file.
